Dreaming In Middle-Earth: Fellowship of the Ring
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: One of this Falling in the world type stories again. It's Legolas/OC, but not til probably Two Towers... Still Legolas/OC and Eomer/OC (Two Different OCs). And M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Faith Sky and this is my story of me being in the world of Lord of the Rings. Also I should mention that when I went to that world, I transformed into a half elf and a half vampire when I came to Middle-Earth.

* * *

I woke in a strange place; it was like something out of a fairytale but this place was strangely familiar. And the funny thing was that my scent of smell and hearing was higher than normal. Then I heard someone coming and there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I answered and the door opened and a young woman came in and she looked like Arwen from The Lord of the Rings. "Oh, you're finally awake."

"Umm yeah, guess I am" I told her.

"What's your name? I'm Arwen Undómiel, The Lady of Imladris. Though you can call me Arwen" she said kindly with a small smile.

"Oh, well, my name is Faith… Just Faith, okay Arwen" I told her.

"Okay then Faith, let's get you dressed."

"Umm, yeah sure Arwen" I said.

Minutes later, I was dressed in an elfin gown that was made of silk. And as I looked into the mirror, I saw my eyes change colour, a blood shot red and I saw fangs coming out of my mouth. "Faith are you okay?" I heard Arwen asking a little worried. And somehow I gained control over my face and fangs.

"Yes I'm fine Arwen" I told her.

"Well we should go; my father would like to speak with you Faith."

"Oh okay sure Arwen" I said and we walked out of the room to see Arwen's father which it's Lord Elrond.

As we walked into another room. And there was Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn. "Ahh, you must be the young maiden that Aragorn and the young Hobbits found unconscious." I heard Gandalf said.

"Umm" was all I could say then.

"Tea?"

"Umm, yes please" I said as Gandalf handed me a cup. It smelled of honey and mint and it tasted really good. "Does this have honey and mint in it?" I asked Gandalf.

"Yes and your scent of smell is as shape as ever."

"What do you mean?" I asked Gandalf.

"Nothing Miss… Umm."

"Faith" I told him.

"Miss Faith, I do believe it is time for a few proper introductions" Gandalf said cheerfully.

I turned to who I guess was Elrond, "this is Lord Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, where we currently are, Arwen is his daughter and they are the two of many Elves that reside in Middle-Earth," Gandalf told me and I followed Gandalf to where Aragorn was.

"This is Aragorn or Strider as he is known to the Hobbits. And as I mention early his the one that found you" I looked up at Aragorn and he was smiling a little.

"Umm… Thank you for finding me and bring me here Aragorn" I thanked him.

"It's no problem Faith" he told me.

"Well and I'm Gandalf the Grey, a wizard you might know my power as well" Gandalf smiled again. _Wait there's still the 'secret' council soon so I should ask if I can have Aragorn train me to become good with a blade_ I thought to myself.

"Umm, Lord Elrond may I have your permission to have Aragorn train me in the art of sword play?" I asked.

"Well, it's up to Aragorn" I turned to Aragorn.

"Please Aragorn, I want to become stronger than what I am right now, so please train me please" I gave him my puppy dog eyes pout.

"Alright Faith I'll teach you how to use a sword…"

"Aragorn I want hard training, I don't want easy training and besides I learn fast." Then we smiled at each other.

"Thank you Aragorn for taking me under your wing" I told him.

"Miss Faith?" I turned to Gandalf, "Yes Gandalf?" I asked "did your eyes change this morning?"

"Yes blood shot red, why" I asked Gandalf.

"Because I feel that you're half elf and half something else, would you know your other half might be?" Gandalf asked.

_So wait a minute here! So Gandalf is saying that I'm half elf and half something else. The only conclusion that I had those eyes and fangs this morning is because I'm half vampire_ I thought.

"I think my other half is a vampire, a beast that sucks the blood of living humans" I told them.

"Impossible vampires died out a long time ago Miss Faith"

"Well I guess not Lord Elrond" I said.

* * *

A few days had past of training with Aragorn and Arwen helped a bit and she helped me with some archery. And I met the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin were the jokers of the Hobbits, Sam was the sweet one and Frodo was the one with reasonability, one of them being carrying the Ring of power to Mordor. And I'm thankful to Lord Elrond to have invited me to the secret council of the one ring of power.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor, Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, and none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Elrond announced gravely, looking at everyone in turn.

"Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom… Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond instructed Frodo, who was on the opposite side of the circle to me. And Frodo gently placed the Ring on the pedestal in the middle of the circle and returned to his seat.

I saw everyone's reaction to the Ring. Boromir study the before standing. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane in found...," Boromir was slowly moving forward to the pedestal. Something was wrong with this situation and I glanced at Elrond, who had looked over to Gandalf, whom was watching Boromir with concern.

"Boromir!" Elrond called, but what Gandalf was saying the dark language of Mordor.

A crack across the sky was the end to Gandalf's words. I missed whatever was next said as my head was started pounding as heavily as my heart as I tried to regain my breath and I could of sworn that my eyes changed colour again. I was vaguely aware that many eyes were on me, and that Aragorn was talking to me, gripping my shoulder gently.

Finally the pounding stopped and I raised myself from my position of hunched over my knees and looked to the ring, glaring hostilely at it. Everyone seemed to know I was going to be alright and continued on. I almost let out an exasperated yell when Boromir stood again.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use the ring?" He started pacing slightly, looking at everyone, except me. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, and by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" then I butted in.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can" I said, and then Aragorn finished what I was going to say.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master," Boromir then turned to us.

"And what, would a mere ranger and mere She-Elf know of this matter?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Before I could slap him across the face, Legolas jumped up.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn; you owe him your allegiance. And this She-Elf! She's the last of her breed half elf, half vampire and she's from Mirkwood." Whatever Legolas had said was obviously a big thing, for everyone released gasps and murmurs.

"So I would extra nice to me right now" I said to Boromir.

"Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in disbelief with wide eyes.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said, after one final glare at Boromir.

"_Sit down, Legolas_," Aragorn said, Legolas nodded to Aragorn and sat down after one final glare at Boromir.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king and the world doesn't need a Half-Breed or a Half-Dragon," Boromir said sternly as he returned to his seat and I glared at him for calling me Half-Breed.

"You wanna say that again Boromir and I DIDN'T choose to be Hybrid!" as I stood but Aragorn grabbed my arm.

"_Sit down, _Faith." Aragorn said and I gave Boromir one last glances and sit back down.

"If only I could suck him dry." I muttered in hope no one heard me.

A brief silence descended upon the council before Gandalf spoke again.

"Aragorn and Faith are right, we cannot use it," Wondering what was going to happen I looked about, only for her gaze to be drawn to Elrond as he stood once again.

"You have only one choice, the Ring must be destroyed," As murmurs broke into the collection of men again.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli cried, picking up his axe and marching towards the pedestal. Swinging his axe down harshly, one would have expected the ring to crack into pieces. But it didn't.

Instead Gimli bounced back, his axe splintered into chunks, the ring unchanged in every aspect. I blinked at that.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond said swiftly, I resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

_Could have told him that before now would you, Lord Elrond,_ I thought as Gimli was helped up by his comrades. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade, it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond paused for a moment and in the unsteady silence I knew what he was going to say next.

"One of you, must do this," The old elf's eyes roamed over the death silent council. "One does not simply walk into Mordor," I did roll her eyes when I heard the voice of Boromir; I've had enough of his voice for one day.

"Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs…there is evil there, that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly," Boromir ended sounding a little desperate, as if he really didn't want anyone to go.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas exclaimed, getting to his feet and glaring harshly at Boromir yet again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli raised himself to his feet with his protest.

_Hey don't bag out Legolas like that Gimli!_ I yelled in my head.

"And if we fail? What then!? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!?" Boromir rose also, his temper rising.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli's words, of course, set everyone into an uproar. I groaned and rested my forehead into her hand, sighing deeply when even Gandalf joined the argument. When I looked up again I found that Elrond, Aragorn and myself were the only seated and quite ones. I looked over to Frodo who was rising to his feet.

"I will take it!" Nobody heard him, expect me, so he tried calling out again. "I will take it!" Slowly the arguments died down and everyone looked down to Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though, I do not know the way," Frodo said hesitantly, nobody moved for a moment, but then Gandalf spoke out.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," The old man walked steadily over to stand behind the hobbit, and placed a large hand on the little man's shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at how much Frodo's face relaxed. Aragorn abruptly stood from his place seated next to me.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Striding over to Frodo before kneeling in front of him. "You have my sword," as I saw Gandalf wink to Elrond as Legolas smiled proudly.

"And you have my bow," He walked briskly to stand next to Gandalf. Gimli, hardly wanting to be out done by an Elf smiled as well.

"And my axe," He calmly thumped over to stand beside Legolas; the two shared a look of distaste before looking away.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir said walking slowly to stand beside Gimli.

"If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," I watched them all and something in my heart pulled me to my feet and I slowly walked towards the group of males, silently kneeling before Frodo.

"Frodo, I may be a hybrid but, I have being trained by Aragorn himself and I'll protect you from the enemy and my vampire half, if you have me on this quest of yours, Frodo" my voice was quiet as I spoke to Frodo, and I could almost see the probabilities swirling through the hobbit's mind.

"I know you will Faith and you have my trust and I accept your offer Faith," Frodo stated calmly. I smiled joyfully before rising to stand behind him, only to be nearly bowled over by Sam who was running from his hiding place in the bushes behind us.

"Hey now! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me," Sam said crossing his arms over his chest as he stood beside Frodo.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond's face was more amused than annoyed… Until another two voices cried out.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" as Merry and Pippin ran out from behind the entry way and my grin grew.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… Quest….. Thing," everyone looked down to the hobbit with mirth.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," His companion stated watching him; Pippin fellow did a double take to his friend, having only just realized the insult and I couldn't help to giggle at that.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond exclaimed, the dim light of hope shining in the back of his eyes.

"Great," Pippin mused happily. "So… Where are we goin'?" I promptly brought my palm to her forehead.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Last Time**

**"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Striding over to Frodo before kneeling in front of him. "You have my sword," as I saw Gandalf wink to Elrond as Legolas smiled proudly.**

**"And you have my bow," He walked briskly to stand next to Gandalf. Gimli, hardly wanting to be out done by an Elf smiled as well.**

**"And my axe," He calmly thumped over to stand beside Legolas; the two shared a look of distaste before looking away.**

**"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir said walking slowly to stand beside Gimli.**

**"If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," I watched them all and something in my heart pulled me to my feet and I slowly walked towards the group of males, silently kneeling before Frodo.**

**"Frodo, I may be a hybrid but, I have being trained by Aragorn himself and I'll protect you from the enemy and my vampire half, if you have me on this quest of yours, Frodo" my voice was quiet as I spoke to Frodo, and I could almost see the probabilities swirling through the hobbit's mind.**

**"I know you will Faith and you have my trust and I accept your offer Faith," Frodo stated calmly. I smiled joyfully before rising to stand behind him, only to be nearly bowled over by Sam who was running from his hiding place in the bushes behind us.**

**"Hey now! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me," Sam said crossing his arms over his chest as he stood beside Frodo.**

**"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond's face was more amused than annoyed… Until another two voices cried out.**

**"Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" as Merry and Pippin ran out from behind the entry way and my grin grew.**

**"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… Quest….. Thing," everyone looked down to the hobbit with mirth.**

**"Well that rules you out, Pip," His companion stated watching him; Pippin fellow did a double take to his friend, having only just realized the insult and I couldn't help to giggle at that.**

**"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond exclaimed, the dim light of hope shining in the back of his eyes.**

**"Great," Pippin mused happily. "So… Where are we goin'?" I promptly brought her palm to my forehead.**

* * *

It was today, the big day, the day where The Fellowship of the Ring set out on their perilous journey to Mordor, and when Arwen walked into my room with an undershirt, a tunic and a pair of pants I almost jumped for joy.

The black breaches tucked into boots that had been made specially for her, a long-sleeved pale, baby blue undershirt was over her head next, the sleeves only slightly floaty so that they didn't get in the way. A dark navy blue tunic was pulled on after that. The tunic came down to her mid-thighs, concealing a dagger that was strapped to her left hip over her undershirt, the sleeves came to her elbows and collar stuck up around her neck. I was also been supplied with a cloak, the exterior being black and the interior being a light navy blue. My long black hair was pulled into a plait that would have trailed down to her waist, but instead was woven around the base of my head until it formed a sort of bun, to keep it out the way.

Next was to find a comfortable way for my weapons. After many unsuccessful goes, I and Arwen managed to find a decent position for them all. My swords were my main defense and attack, so I attached them to my hips, the right on my left hip, and the left on my right hip so I could grab them with ease. My quiver and bow, which was my second form of attack, were attached to my back within easy reach and one last dagger was strapped to my lower right leg.

"You look wonderful," Arwen said placing her hands gently on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel like I could take on the world," I said.

I was, of course, the last one to arrive, and as my booted feet hit the pavement and crunched the dried leaves under my smiled.

Taking my place beside Sam I nodded to him, and he nodded with a small grin back.

"The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom, on you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will," Elrond announced from where her stood in a line of elves.

"Farewell, hold to your promises, may the blessing of Elves and Men and all free fold go with you," He called, spreading his arms wide to indicate his blessing upon us. I glanced over at Arwen, but her eyes were fixed elsewhere. (Cough Aragorn cough)

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf proclaimed, stepping aside slightly so that Frodo may lead them out of the stone gateway. One by one the Fellowship stepped out of the safety of Rivendell, a strange silence over them all as they walked single file away from the Elven city.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days, if our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, from there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf explained as we walked on the mountainside away from Rivendell, which was far behind us. Me however wasn't paying much attention to Gandalf and was looking everywhere with wide eyes. I have never been so far from Rivendell and knowing that I was going to see new sights made my heart pound with excitement.

And although it was still pounding thirty days later, it was with exhaustion and sadness. I miss cars and bike and would have given anything to throw herself up onto their pack-horse Bill (who was actually more like a pony), but every time I look over to him with the intention of hitching a ride, but I turned away, he was already carrying so much and I had a soft spot for horses/ponies.

"I think we shall take a break for breakfast here," Gandalf said abruptly one morning, we were standing in a rocky outcropping, with cover available should it be needed. Pippin cried with joy at the thought of food whilst I cried with relief at the thought of a few minutes sleep, we were roused before dawn to start trekking up over the large hill next to snow capped mountains. Gandalf had barely finished speaking when I dropped to the floor, not caring that my sword hilts were digging into my hips or that Sam had yelled in surprise and concern for me. I had raised a hand to him to signal that I was in fact happy face down in the dirt before dropping it and closing my eyes.

I was rudely awoken, however, by Aragorn a few minutes later. "Come, you must eat to regain your strength," He said rolling me over and sitting me up before walking off again, I grumbled at him before rising to my feet and sitting on a rock next to Frodo, both promptly served a plate of food by Sam.

"Thanks Sam," I grinned and Sam nodded before looking down to Merry and Pippin whom were practicing their sword skills with Boromir. I chuckled gleefully as the two brought down Boromir, and soon Aragorn when he tried to break the friendly wrestling up.

"What is that?" Sam asked watching the horizon where a large black cloud moved over the land, this drew everyone's attention.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli stated dismissing the matter.

"It's moving fast, and against the wind…," Boromir said standing, concern edging into his tone.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Both Legolas and I cried, with his elf eyes and my elf/Vampire eyes seeing what everyone else's could not.

"HIDE!" Aragorn cried out, it was a mad scramble then to grab packs, swords, shields, hats, and put out the fire before ducking out of view. I was helping Sam with his packs as he poured water on the fire when Boromir called out to them to hurry up. I turned around with the intension of telling him I was not just going to leave Sam, when Legolas wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled her down under a rock. I was about to protest when the black creatures reached their area, the screeching was so high pitched that I cover my ears because it was giving me a headache and I saw Legolas flinch and cover his ears, the pained look on my comrade's face made he reach out and wrap her arms around his head, trying to help block out the sounds. Just as quickly as it had came, it left and slowly everyone emerged from their hiding spots. I unwrapped his arms and looked into Legolas' blue eyes, my heart skipping a beat, before smiling and rising myself and I was blushing and I tried not to let anyone see.

Gandalf addressed everyone once they were all accounted for. "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched! We must take the Path of Caradhras," He said looking up to the snow capped mountain; I looked up as well, tilting her head back to take in the whole mountain range.

"Holy shit, you want us to go up THERE!?" She cried, her eyes scanning the colossal mountain. I mean it was fine in the movie because it wasn't that big of a deal, but now I mean… Holy shit!

"Yes indeed, for it may be one on the only roads left open for us," Gandalf said as he adjusted his hat and robes before moving around the small group to make sure we were all prepared to move out again.

"Oh yes indeed, for it may be one of the only roads left open to us, bullshit! I KNOW there is an easier road than this," I mumbled lowly to myself as I trudged through snow behind Boromir and in front of Aragorn.

"Come now, this is good training for you," The ranger behind me said pushing me forward when I slowed down. I shrugged, too out of breath to rebut him. A groan and a thump drew everyone's attention to Frodo who tumbled down past Boromir and tripped before I could help, Aragorn helped him stop.

"Frodo, are you alright?" Aragorn asked helping him brush of the snow as he reached around his neck for something that wasn't there. I noticed this and looked around for the gold ring on a chain, but was too late to reach for it and someone else picked it up first.

"Boromir," Aragorn called watching Boromir carefully as he raised the chain up to his face. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing," He slowly reach up his other hand, completely mesmerized by the gold band hanging on the end of the chain.

"Such a little thing…,"

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn called out, making him halt in his endeavor to touch the ring. Boromir looked confused for a moment, before he walked down the slope passed me, holding the chain out for Frodo, who snatched it away from him the second it was within his reach. This amused Boromir slightly and he smiled.

"As you wish, I care not," He said chucking a little whilst ruffling Frodo's hair, before turning back around and continuing the trek up the slope. I watched him carefully before glancing down to Frodo and Aragorn, the latter of which only just releasing his grip on his sword and I noticed my grip on my sword and I quickly let go of it.

I looked up to Boromir again before I too walked onwards, an uneasy feeling residing in the pit of my stomach.

I was standing on the snow just like Legolas was. Aragorn was in front of Gimli carrying Sam and Frodo, Boromir in front of her carrying Sam and Merry with Gandalf at the front breaking up the snow to make a path for them with his staff. Legolas and I where so light that we walked across the top of the snow, observing the surrounding area.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He called out when the blizzard became even worse. "IT'S SARUMAN!" Gandalf called out just before a crack of lightening struck above them, causing chunks of ice to be hurtled down at them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" I heard Aragorn call out, Gandalf replying with no before he stood out to the edge of the path.

I short of didn't know what Gandalf was saying.

Whatever it was didn't work as another crack of lightning saw snow and ice falling heavily upon them, everyone's yells drowned out as we threw ourselves against the rock to try and prevent the chance of being pulled over the side of the mountain.

Everything was silent and cold, and then I heard the shuffling of snow and the coughing and spluttering of the Fellowship above me, and was slightly relieved.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay,"

"Not hurt,"

"T'was just a wee bit of snow!" A sort of roll call sounded with everyone stating their condition.

"Here's Bill!" I heard Sam call out and after a few split seconds of silence Boromir called out.

"Where is the Hybrid!?" I opened her mouth to call out, but let out a screech instead when my fingers slipped a little, the sharp rock was cutting into my hands and with them coated in sweat and blood it made it harder to grip the cliff face.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit ooooooooh shiiiiiit..._ I thought to herself as she screwed here eyes shut.

"Faith!? Faith where are you!?" A voice called above the howling wind.

"A-Aragorn down here! AH!" I slipped a little more.

"Where are you!?"

"I said down here!" Until three faces appeared above me.

"Hold on Half-Breed!" Boromir called as Aragorn tried reaching down for her, Boromir and Legolas each gripping his leg's to prevent him from toppling off the mountain. "IF He calls me 'Half-Breed' one more time, I'm going to let go" I growled at Boromir. And saw him smirking. "Alright Miss Half-Breed…" I didn't hear the rest of what Boromir said.

_Oh nooooo! I'm such an idiot why did I let go_ I screamed at myself then something weird happened, I started to sprout wings like bat wings. _Sweet_ I thought and flew back up. When I got back up and I heard yelling.

"Frodo?" Gandalf called out to the little Hobbit, who took another look around his comrades, then looked up to me in the sky and I waved. "Faith?!" and everyone else looked up at me "Hey Guys" as I landed next Legolas and my wings went back into my back and it was painful. "Anyway, we will go through the Mines," Frodo said hesitantly, Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed.

"So be it,"

I unconsciously let out shaky sigh before Aragorn raised my face to his.

"You will be alright now," he said giving her a final hug before letting go of me and reaching for Frodo and Sam. Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin, Gandalf made his way to the back (or rather now the front) of the line with Bill and Gimli patted me on the back to make her move next to him, and on the opposite side of the cliff edge. Legolas walked in front of me, but kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure I wasn't going to pass out on the spot.

"We shall rest here for the night," Gandalf said as they entered a small cave at the base of the mountain. I, Pippin and Merry all sigh out in absolute relief. As soon as we were all in they set to work, setting up bed rolls, making sure Bill was happy and making a fire for food and warmth. Boromir unloaded branches from under a canvas on Bill's back and Aragorn made a sort of clothes line between two large boulders.

"Take off your cloaks and hang them, they shall dry faster and you shall be warmer," He told the Hobbits and me. Each stood and undid their coverings, before handing them to Aragorn to hang.

I sighed heavily, "What troubles you, my lady?" a little voice asked. I looked up to see Frodo standing next to me. I frowned slightly before looking back at her hands.

"It's nothing Frodo," I said debating the manner of her comfort. Frodo chuckled slightly before sitting next to me.

"I meant, what troubles your mind,"

"I was wondering, do elves... not like the hybrid race; will more to the point my kind of Hybrid?" I asked quietly, clenching and unclenching my hands.

"It is not that, I think that perhaps sometimes they find 'your type' to be unnecessary creatures," *just like what Boromir said at council* I thought.

"Oh" I said slightly bitterly, my eyes unconsciously finding the back of the only Elf around.

"And besides, they choose who they do and do not like, like everyone does, it is just that they have more time to choose,"

"Oh so like they choose who they like, even if I'm just a hybrid?" I asked looking to Frodo, my eyes shining with unshed tears. I had found that no matter how hard I tried ever since I had seen Legolas' ears from the Crebain's screeching. More formal and less talkative.

"And elves only fall into love once, I am told. They find their soulmate and live together forever," Frodo said placing a light hand on my knee as my head snapped up to meet his, her eyes blurred over for a moment before I blinked and a few tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'm not afraid of heights even though I was even more scared than anyone else would have been today, do you know why that is?" I asked whipping her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. It was sort of a rhetorical question and when Frodo gave no reply I spoke again, six times softer and seven times more fragile.

"Because I hate falling," I said closing my eyes tight as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I fear it so badly," A little hiccup escaped my throat and I felt Frodo squeeze my knee.

"Everybody fears something, whether or not you let that stop you from living your life is another matter entirely," He said softly as he stood and walked around to kneeling in front of me.

"The best thing about falling, is knowing that there is someone there to catch you," He said smiling, his blue eyes filled with an emotion that only Frodo could have.

"I dunno... I'm a bit heavy," I said chuckling as I wrapped my arms around the hobbit's shoulders and embracing him tightly.

"Thank you, Frodo,"

"What are friends for?"

* * *

**Please Review**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

**"The best thing about falling, is knowing that there is someone there to catch you," He said smiling, his blue eyes filled with an emotion that only Frodo could have.**

**"I dunno... I'm a bit heavy," I said chuckling as I wrapped my arms around the hobbit's shoulders and embracing him tightly.**

**"Thank you, Frodo,"**

**"What are friends for?"**

* * *

Moss grew on most boulders and water slicked all others, and it wasn't normal water either, it was freezing cold glacial water from off the mountain. I found myself falling to the end of the line when Bill started to have trouble climbing over the rocks, and Sam was on his other side keeping me company.

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" Gimli called in awe, a large cliff faces that went straight up stood before them, stretched out to both sides out of sight.

"Woooooow," I gasped as I looked up, this mere wall was bigger than any building I've had ever seen and it made me feel tiny. The Fellowship crossed a river that ran next to the wall at a shallow point, so that Gandalf could look for the entrance.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli stated tapping his axe against the rock, listening for some indication of an opening.

"Yes Gimli, their own Masters cannot find the, if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf called from the front of the line.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas and I mused, Gimli grumbled angrily at us. And Legolas looked back at me with an odd look.

Gandalf stopped between two twisted tree trunks and was rubbing his hands over the rock, reading some invisible inscription. After he muttered a few words and looked to the sky (the clouds conveniently parting) the stone started to glow with at first feint lines, then bright silvery white lines. It was a door shaped as an arch, with trees wrapping around both of the pillars (looking suspiciously like the two like trees next to them). At the top of the arch was an inscription in a beautiful writing, and below it was a crown and a series of stars. In the middle was another star; this one much larger than the others. Whilst Gandalf read the writings out loud.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter'," He recited whilst pointing to the writing with his staff.

"What do ya suppose that means?" Merry asked watching intently.

"Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend you simply speak the pass word and the doors will open," Gandalf turned back to the door and held his staff up to the large center star.

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_" Pippin grinned widely in anticipation, but it faded as it occurred to everyone that nothing was going to happen. Gandalf stared for a moment confused before clearing his throat and trying different words, this time holding up both his hands instead of his staff.

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen,_". Nothing happened again and Gimli grunted, whilst Pippin turned to me.

"Northin's happening,"

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs…," Gandalf muttered mainly to himself as he walked to the door and tried pushing against it. When that didn't work he stood back and stared hard at the door.

"What're you going to do then Gandalf?" I asked innocently, even I did know what the password was, though it did nothing for Gandalf.

"Knock you head against these doors Miss Sky! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words,"

And so everyone found a place to sit and wait, whilst Gandalf muttered spell after spell after password after password. I was sitting just near Legolas which I didn't mean to, even though I knew the password, it was Mellon.

Ploop-splsh….Ploop-SPLSH…

Aragorn rushed off to tell Merry and Pippin to stop disturbing the water, meanwhile Gandalf threw down his staff before he slumped down onto the rock next to Frodo, having close to given up on finding the password. I walked over myself to investigate the door, and when I found something helpful. "It's a riddle," Frodo remarked standing and nodded in agreement, as he stood in front of me looking up, he could only read the words "Speak, friend and enter", the rest of the writing hidden from view.

"Speak friend, and enter… what's the elvish word for friend?" I asked turning to Gandalf.

"Mellon…," The old man wizard replied, his interest peaked. With a great, stone on stone creak the doors swung outwards, heaving I forwards so that I fell flat on my face. I spat rocks and dirt out of my mouth and wiped at my eyes as the rest of the Fellowship passed me by to walk into the Mine, Gimli chatting on to Legolas about the hospitality of the Dwarves. The water rippled violently and I froze, the ripples formed to waves that washed up against the pebbled shore and I swore I saw something move.

"Guys…," No one was paying attention to me and I pulled out one of my arrows and pointed it towards the water, but however as they spoke in the darkness, when a bright light turned on behind me. I found myself staring at something that was slowly rising to the surface of the water.

"Guys," I tried again, my voice a little more urgent as I moved up onto my knees slowly. Suddenly Gimli cried out from behind me, an anguished cry followed by the sounds on swords begin drawn.

"Guys I think you should see this!" I called urgently as the surface of the water bubbled; I was on my feet by now, still with my arrow pointing towards the water.

"Now get out of here! Get out!"

"NO!" I cried, but it was too late. A tentacle shot out from the water and gripped something behind me, as I twisted around I found Frodo gripped by the leg being dragged back to the water.

"Strider! Ah! Get off him!" Sam cried as the four Hobbits pulled out their swords and hacked away at the tentacle.

"Quick! Inside!" I called still holding my arrow at the water and backed up. A scream left my lips however when more tentacles sprang out and grabbed a hold of me around my waist and Frodo by the leg. The two of us were quickly pulled out over the water.

"Strider/Aragorn!" Frodo and I called out as Aragorn and Boromir ran forward, hacking their swords through tentacles. Yet it seemed the more they hacked, the more appeared.

"URGH! PUT ME DOWN YOU WANKER!" I screeched out, pushing and pounding my hands against the tentacle wrapped securely around my waist.

_I've got one shot at this_ I thought and I shot my arrow and it hit its right eye. And I was thrown. I hit the beach and barely registered anything, just grabbed my sword and was promptly hauled up over Aragorn's shoulder as he and Boromir with Frodo rushed into the Mine, the creature's large tentacles slithering after us. Finally through the door I was relieved, until the creature's bulk brought tones of rock down over the doorway.

The moonlight vanished and all that was heard was the desperate panting of the Fellowship.

"Holy Shit," I managed breathlessly as Gandalf light up a crystal on the end of his staff.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria, be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world, quietly now, It's a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed," He warned as he walked off to lead the way. Aragorn softly lowered me back to my feet and I re-sheathed her swords.

"Well… that went well," I whispered to myself as she gripped anything loose on herself before wringing it out. Strands of my black hair fell into my face and my hands throbbed yet again, though as I looked at them in the light. Two large pale hands covered my and I looked up to see Legolas.

"I'm fine Legolas," I said as I formed a large puddle around me, Legolas placed both of my hands together before letting go and looking to my face.

"I am just glad you are safe," He nodded before turning to leave.

_Oh no you don't Elf Boy!_ I thought stubbornly before smirking.

"Legolas? Perhaps you could help me, my legs are still a little shaky after everything," The blonde elf blinked a few times before holding out his elbow for me. I took it with a small smile before speaking in a soft whisper to him again.

"So, do you think now you'd tell me why you and Gimli don't get along well?" Legolas gave me a quick glance before returning to stare intently at our surroundings.

"He is a dwarf, and I an elf. We shall never get along,"

"I think someday you guys are gonna be good friends," I said grinning as I leaned into him and he smell of woodland oak and a hint of lavender and I think my eyes changed colour to my blood shot red. And I tried making them to go back to normal by breathing deeply.

* * *

The darkness seemed to close in all around us, as if trying to hide our existence from prying eyes.

Trailing behind us was Aragorn, his torch giving the needed light for those at the rear.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold… or jewels… but Mithirl." Gandalf told us and we looked down in the dark hole of Moria. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithirl rings that Thorin and Rain gave him." Gandalf said.

"Wait a minute there Gandalf. But was Rain last name, may I ask?"

"Ahh, interested in the Queen of Erebor are you Hybrid." I glared at Gimli. "Anyway, her last name is Oakenshield but before that it was Seras." I gasped and I fainted.

* * *

**Sorry Cliffhanger. Please Review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm feeling in a good mood so update another chapter for the day, until the next one.**

**Recap**

**The darkness seemed to close in all around us, as if trying to hide our existence from prying eyes.**

**Trailing behind us was Aragorn, his torch giving the needed light for those at the rear.**

**"The wealth of Moria is not in gold… or jewels… but Mithirl." Gandalf told us and we looked down in the dark hole of Moria. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithirl rings that Thorin and Rain gave him." Gandalf said.**

**"Wait a minute there Gandalf. But was Rain last name, may I ask?"**

**"Ahh, interested in the Queen of Erebor are you Hybrid." I glared at Gimli. "Anyway, her last name is Oakenshield but before that it was Seras." I gasped and I fainted.**

* * *

"Are we lost?" I heard Pippin asks.

"No." Merry automatically responds.

"I think we are." Pippin argues.

"Shhh! Gandalf is thinking." Sam shushes them, hoping that maybe Gandalf will be able to think better without Pippin and Merry talking.

"Merry?" Pippin asks, full of questions today.

"What?" Merry asks exasperated.

"I'm hungry." He replies.

"Pippin you're always hungry." I said as I opened my eyes. And I saw Aragorn and Legolas either side of me.

"Good see you're wake Faith."

"Yeah but I had this crazy dream about my missing friend Rain Seras, that she's the Queen Under the Mountain." I said and chuckled at the thought.

I saw them looking a bit pale.

"You two a little pale are two getting sick?"

"No their not, it what you said was true." I heard Gimli. And I was starting to feel pale.

"Faith don't you try and faint again." Aragorn told me. I nodded.

"I guess I'll to believe that my half sister still alive and living at Erebor." I finished saying.

Then I Saw Frodo who had been gazing out at the cavern below must have seen Gollum, as his eyes widened a little and he moved over to Gandalf. I took a peek at the poor creature who was tempted by the Ring. Sure he was a good reason to despise the ring and it kept me from truly desiring the ring, but he was such a sad story. One of the prime examples of the Ring making good people do bad things. And I could hear them because of my Vampiric hearing.

"There's something down there." Frodo said, looking down once more, frightened that something was moving in so desolate a place.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf says, unsurprised that Gollum is following us.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked amazed at what Gandalf was saying.

"He's been following us for three days." Was Gandalf's response.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur." Frodo said, sounding shocked once more.

"Escaped?" Gandalf said, turning from Gollum to look at Frodo. "Or was set loose? And now the Ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

"Smeagols life is a sad story." Gandalf said, then noticing the confusion on Frodo's face explained. "Yes, Smeagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him… before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said, his harsh words drew a sharp look from Gandalf.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve to die, and many that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum will have some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over." Gandalf said.

Gollum coughed out his name once more as he ducked back down into the darkness to hide.

"The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf finished.

"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said his voice filled with sorrow.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

Frodo seemed visibly comforted by this thought, that Gandalf had faith in him and that there was something other than just evil affecting the outcome of the world. That we weren't alone in our battle.

"Oh, it's that way." Gandalf said suddenly, looking at one of the doorways.

"He's remembered." Merry said as he rose from his seat on the stairs beside his friends.

"No, but the air does not smell so foul down here." Gandalf stated.

"His right it doesn't smell so bad, compared to the other ones" I said.

"And if in doubt, Master Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf finished.

We reached a more open chamber, where Gandalf began fidgeting with his staff. The light brightened a little, as he fidgeted with it more and more.

"Let me risk a little more light." As he said this, the light showed the beauty around us and the great chamber we stood in. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now that's an eye opener make no mistake." Sam's awed voice spoke what was going through the minds of most of the fellowship.

There was great awe in the great city that we stood in, it showed the beautiful architecture that the dwarves were best at. The way that the columns were carved and how the cavern was hollowed out beautifully. The great cavern that we were in was the essence of dwarven beauty, the only rival it may find would be in the crafts that the dwarves adored.

At the end of one side of the cavern was a doorway, through which a shaft of light was visible. Gimli begins running toward the sunlight streaming in, my eyes fill with tears that will not be shed. The grief now is but a taste of what will come. Gandalf calls out to Gimli in warning that he should remain with the fellowship, but the dwarf pays no attention to the call of the Wizard. We catch up to Gimli rather quickly, and in the center of the ray of light. But Gimli stopped in the door. And my Vampiric hearing heard crying but it sounded like a woman crying.

Gimli walked forward towards the crying woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped up and turned around to face Gimli and us. And she looked to be in her late 20s or maybe early 30s and she looked kinda familiar to me.

"Gimli?!" She asked. Then Gimli bowed to her.

"My Lady."

"Gimli I told you call me Rain or Seras. And whose are your friends?" I gasped again.

"The elf is not my friend." I heard him muttered. And Gandalf walked forward.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf reads from the crypt. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." Rain nodded to Gandalf.

Gimli cries out in his grief, and begins chanting in dwarvish. I rest my hand on his shoulder as the dwarf cries for his family and the loss of his kin. His hand reaches up and holds mine in place as he grieves, needing the little comfort that Rain and I providing. She looked at me intently.

"What your name young one? Though you do remind me of my half sister Faith."

"That because my name is Faith Sky." She gasped at what I just said. And she reaches out to pull her hand on my face.

"Sis?" I nodded. "Sis." She said again and she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Seras its okay, I'm just glad that you're alive and well." I told her.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." I heard Legolas say to Aragorn.

No one listens to Legolas, as Gandalf pulls a tome from the hands of a skeletal corpse. He opens the tome and begins reading.

"They have taken the bridge… and the second hall." Gandalf begins, Gimli stops shaking with sobs as he listens to the fate of his kin. "We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming."

Gandalf's words are haunting as he turns the blood stained pages of the tome and the faces of the fellowship grow dark listening to the fear-riddled writing of the dead dwarves. There is a silence over the group, no one daring to break it as the words sink in, fear takes the group. The dwarves had died and there was no hope remaining for those who waited for their death to come as the orcs filled the caverns.

But, Pippin, ever curious Pippin, I saw him looking at the dead corpse and I rushed to him and grabbed his wrist. "Don't Pippin" he looked a little sad and I turned to walk away, but my sword accidentally hit the corpse. The remains begin to fall backwards, into the well that is set behind it. "Shit!" I muttered.

"Way a go Sis." Rain told me.

Everyone turns to face us and the source of the slight noise as we watch the corpse fall into the well. Crashing loudly against the sides of the well, the body makes loud noises as it falls down. We all cringe at each ear-splitting sound shatters the previous silence. When the last of the crashes sounds and everything falls silent, there is a moment of relief from everyone in the fellowship. Everyone but me and Rain, who know what is coming for us.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity. And Faith you should know better." Gandalf growls at us.

"It was an accident" I defended myself.

"Such Sis."

"Shut up Rain!" I hissed at her.

Drum beats begin. Pounding out a war beat, signaling that the orcs are coming for us. That they know we are here. Immediately, we spring into action. Frodo draws his blade just slightly, the elf made weapon turning blue as it senses the approach of orcs.

"Frodo!" Sam cries, when he sees the blade.

"Orcs!" Legolas spits out.

Boromir rushes to the door of the chamber and glances out. He pulls back just in time to avoid twin arrows to the face from the orc archers. Aragorn quickly helps him in shutting the door. I rush forward grabbing axes from the fallen dwarves to help barricade the door against the attack coming for us. Aragorn looks at the hobbits and begins motioning them with his hands.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn tells the hobbits who comply with his order and move closer to the wizard.

We pass the weapons to Boromir and Aragorn as Legolas joins us in gathering weapons to barricade the door. As the door is shut, Boromir turns with disbelief and worry on his face.

"They have a cavetroll." He says, obviously about it.

The door being decently barricaded, we move back and draw our weapons. Both Aragorn and I draw bows along with Legolas, in hopes that we can pick off some of the orcs from a distance before it comes to hand to hand combat. With a glance behind me, I see Gandalf toss his hat aside and draw his sword out to fight. Following this cue, the hobbits all pull out their blades, I saw Rain with a really big axe.

"Hey Sis. How good are you with those arrows and that blade?"

"With arrows not too shabby and as for the blade I'm deadly, Sis." I told her.

"Argh! Let them come, there is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli cries as he stands atop the tomb of his kin readying for battle. (And I guess you could say Rain's kin as well)

The door begins to shake with the pounding it receives from the orcs on the other side trying to get in. I make sure that my arrow is steady in my hands, even after all the training that I received from Arwen I was still more comfortable with a sword in my hands than with a bow. Weapons began protruding from the gaps made in the door. As soon as a sizable gap is made an arrow is loosed to it from Legolas' bow. Quickly followed by an arrow from Aragorn, my own arrow swiftly chasing after. This only happens once more as we all get one last shot in, before the doors break open. Hastily I put my bow back in its place and draw out my twin blades. The orcs rush into the room as Boromir and myself begin moving into the swarm of orcs coming through. My first strike beheads an orc, the head falling to the ground unnoticed as more orcs begin to come toward me. The sounds of battle are all around me, my blades working as extensions from my arms. One sword blocking a blow, while the other slices into the orc attacking me. A mass of orc corpses join the previous dwarves, as I learn why Gimli calls orcs mindless.

The orcs are less important as the cave troll becomes the main opponent, most of the orcs who rushed in lay strewn about the floor. But the great bulk of a beast having freed its chain from the orc who held it, wields it as a weapon. The chain lashes around the room, causing me to duck. I slash one of my blades across the back of the troll's knee causing it to groan. I see Legolas running across the caught chain on one side and firing arrows as he goes. I slice my way through the throat of another orc and stab my sword into one of the trolls feet. It is now crying in pain with every blow.

"Aragorn, Faith!" I heard Frodo. "Frodo! I'm a comin!" I yelled. And I ran towards Frodo and killing orcs as I go, I saw the troll was about to get stab Frodo and somehow I got vampiric speed and got there just in time and I got stabbed instead. I was lucky too because the spear missed any major points.

"Faith" I heard Frodo's worried voice, then I was lifted up and thrown across the room and hit a wall. And I saw Legolas' and Rain's worried/scared face.

The troll has just speared Frodo, who cries out in agony at the force the spear was driven into him at. I stumbled over holding my wound, to Frodo's lying against the wall in pain. I take a quick look around the room and ensure that there are no more orcs coming to get me or the Frodo's and reach out to turn him over. Only to grab thin air instead of a shoulder, trying again I get the real Frodo this time and turn him over. His face shows agony in it, there was going to be one wicked bruise from the strike, but he was breathing. I moved him so that he was sitting against the wall and I checked over his injuries. There were calls of 'Frodo' still coming, they must have thought that I was merely moving his dead body. My swords lay at my side as I leaned against the wall next to Frodo and tried to consciously make the world behave.

"He's alive." Comes Sam's voice, I look over and Sam is standing nearby.

Aragorn and Gandalf had also rushed over and began checking Frodo to make sure that he was indeed alive and that he had not truly been skewered as they had thought.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo said to reassure them.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn stated in disbelief.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said amused.

Frodo began to unbutton his shirt, and I was happy to say that there was only one Frodo at this point. Though the world did have a tendency to tilt slightly every few seconds.

"Mithril!" Gimli, Rain and I said immediately recognizing it. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

There was the sound of orcs once again filling the hallway that was our only escape and the likelihood of surviving another battle in here was not that great. So Gandalf quickly stood back from where he was leaning in.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf ordered, I moved to stand up only to find that the room still didn't want to stay in one spot.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And Until the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who are favourited and following this story. **

**Recap**

**"Mithril!" Gimli, Rain and I said immediately recognizing it. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."**

**There was the sound of orcs once again filling the hallway that was our only escape and the likelihood of surviving another battle in here was not that great. So Gandalf quickly stood back from where he was leaning in.**

**"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf ordered, I moved to stand up only to find that the room still didn't want to stay in one spot.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It took me a second but I picked up my swords and began running along with the fellowship who was taking a moment before running. We quickly made our way through the hallway toward the bridge that Gandalf had told us we were running toward. But we wouldn't make it. The orcs were too many and surrounded us in the middle of the hallway.

The hobbits are pushed into the center of the circle that we form, ready to fight the overwhelming orcs that have surrounded us. I waited, thinking that the orcs would be smart enough to begin their assault on us, but like I knew would happen the look of fire emerging from one of the passageways scared off the orcs who scurried for safety from the demon coming for us now. We were quickly left standing alone in the middle of the hallway with no orcs anywhere in sight, and the steps of the fire beast coming closer and closer to us.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir's voice asked.

"Time to go!" I said immediately heading in the direction that we were heading in before and dragging Rain with me. But noticing the lack of people following us. "Hey when the evil things run away scared it's never a good sign. So we should go now."

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf declared, the look of terror only appearing in his and Legolas' eyes. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run."

At this the rest of the fellowship took off after me. And Rain and I who were a little ahead of the others. But I was quickly passed by Legolas, who with his elfy strength and stamina passed us and took the lead.

"Quickly!" Gandalf cheers as we rush through a doorway and begin down a flight of stairs.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn calls worriedly, at the wizard who insists upon running behind.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." He said.

A look of disbelief crosses Aragorn's face as he motioned for Gandalf to lead the way across the bridge that was so near at hand.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf said sharply, but noticing the hurt look on Aragorn's face he explained. "Swords are of no more use here."

Indeed the bridge was near, as we raced across the bridge lead by Aragorn with Gandalf trailing behind in the back. We fly down the steps, which may I say is not safe, the dwarves really should have thought to put guard rails up because this was just ridiculous. And to make this even worse, there was a massive gap in the stairs. Which Legolas easily jumped across. (Show of).

"Gandalf." Legolas said as he beckoned for the wizard to jump across the gap, which he did and landed straight in the arms of the elf.

Gandalf moves back so that Legolas can continue ensuring the safety of those who cross the gap. Arrows fly across and strike the ground where moments ago Gandalf's feet were. Legolas pulls out his bow and shoot across the gap at the orc, causing the orc to fall to the dark depths of the cavern.

"Merry, Pippin." Boromir says as he grabs them, once they are holding onto him he jumps across the distance as well.

"Sam." Aragorn says causing the hobbit to move within reach, Aragorn then tosses the hobbit across the gap and into the awaiting arms of Legolas.

"Faith?" Aragorn asks, I moves so that he can toss me across the gap as well. I flied across easily and somehow Legolas catch me and our lips were so close and almost touching. I blushed really red and pulled away really quick.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli declared as he jumped over the gap only to start falling backwards, to which Legolas saved him by pulling him up by the beard. "Not the beard."

What I wouldn't give for rope right now. If we had rope we could tie it around their waists and have them jump so that if they did fall we could pull them back up. Unfortunately, not only did we not have the supplies but we didn't have the time as the Balrog was still coming after us. Luckily, another stone fell down from the ceiling and smashed the part of the stairs behind them, making the part they stood on teeter back and forth.

"Hang on you two!" Aragorn said as he steadied Frodo and Rain on the teetering stairs. "Lean forward!"

And with three of them leaning forward as Aragorn had instructed the section of stairs which they stood on leaned forward, they shifted forward and the two sections of stairs collided. Sending Aragorn and Frodo and Rain straight into the awaiting arms of Legolas and Boromir and me.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf instructed, urging us onward away from the Balrog.

While we fled from the Balrog and as our guide had ordered, flew over the bridge to escape death, I glanced back and saw the wizard halt in his crossing. He halted and drew his sword, holding it in one hand as the other held his staff.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf ordered the Balrog, which only enraged the demon more.

"Gandalf!" Came Frodo's cry, begging for his friend to come and run away with him.

The full appearance of the Balrog came into view, and it was hideous. Great and terrible in its' fiery appearance. With cloven feet and great horns upon its' head. It reminded me of what the devil may look like. It looked as though it was so evil that hell itself spat it back out, denying a place in the hole of evil for so terrible a monster.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" Gandalf began, stating his station and right to deny the passage to the demon.

Gandalf raised his staff, illuminating the entire area around him in light that the crystal, which had been our main source of light for the past four days, bathed upon as though signifying he was a force of good.

"The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf stated, his voice full of power.

The Balrog, not taking kindly to what Gandalf was saying, raised his arm high in the air and a sword of flames formed in its' clawlike hand. The monster brought the blade down to strike Gandalf, who parried the blade with his own, shattering the flame sword.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf commands the monster.

As the Balrog opens its' mouth in response a flame is issued forth, and it raised its' hand brandishing a fiery whip. The monster snaps the whip menacingly in the air. This was more horrific than any movie, the demon more menacing than the special effects in a film. This was real.

"You…Shall Not… Pass!" Gandalf yelled his command at the demon as he slammed his staff down against the ground to emphasize his command.

With that the ground beneath the demon gives out, between the combination of the Balrog's weight and Gandalf striking the ground. Gandalf turned to follow us from the cavern as I heard the sound of the whip crack one more time and saw the panic in Gandalf's eyes as the whip caught around his ankle and pulled him backwards. There was a moment of shock that nothing happened in, followed by the screams of every member of the fellowship except our wizard, who now clung for his life on the edge of the broken bridge.

"Noooo!" was the unanimous cry from our throats, even though I knew it was pointless I couldn't keep myself from trying to rush forward to aid Gandalf. Watching his face as he prepared to face death was heartbreaking. Arms wrapped around me, holding me against their owner's body. A sob broke out from my chest as I saw Boromir struggling to keep Frodo from rushing to the edge of the bridge to save Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Is the shattered cry that erupts from Frodo, as he watches the man who was like family to him so near to death.

Gandalf stops struggling to hold on when he locks eyes with Frodo. He becomes resigned, he looks directly at Frodo as he says the last words he would say to his companions as Gandalf the Grey.

"Fly, you fools." He said, as he let go of the edge of the bridge he had been trying in vain to hold onto.

I wish I could have smiled that his last words were insulting to the people who had traveled with him and he had guided. But although, I knew that Gandalf would return to us one day, but still having Gandalf gone was so gut ranching, the grief of seeing him fall to the darkness and death, the look on his face brought tears to my eyes. I was dragged out of the Mines of Moria by Legolas, his scent filling my nose as I turned away from the memory of what I had seen and buried my face in his chest.

Daylight was unbearable, the darkness would be more apropos to the grief that plagued the fellowship in those moments. The sound of sobs permeate the group, no comfort will be reached yet. Even when I know that Gandalf has not yet served his entire purpose and would return to us, I could not stop the guilt at knowing what would happen when we entered Moria. I could not halt the sorrow that marched its way across my heart. And I could not end the pain in my chest at the loss of a friend.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn ordered, taking leadership immediately, as Gandalf had intended him to do.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake." Boromir pleaded, his own eyes wet with tears.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Faith, get them up." Aragorn ordered once more.

Legolas held me close to him for one last second, rubbing my back soothingly, before pulling away and following Aragorn's orders.

"C'mon Sis. Aragorn's right." She nodded and helped to get the other hobbits up.

"On your feet, Sam." Aragorn said, lifting Sam up so that he could walk. He looked around for Frodo. "Frodo? Frodo?"

Frodo looks back over at the group, from his place standing alone, a tear running down his face as he deals with the loss of his friend. Frodo nods his head as he walks back and rejoins the fellowship silently. No one speaks. We are quietly taking in the death of our guide as Aragorn leads us in the direction of Lothlorien.

* * *

When the edges of the woods of Lorien came into sight, we all began running to get into the safety of the trees as soon as possible. We ran until covered in the shadows cast by the great trees above us. Standing on the edge of the forest, we waited until our fellowship was whole, or as whole as possible, and continued walking in the darkened wood of Lothlorien.

"Stay close, young hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." Gimli warns the hobbits, speaking of Lady Galadriel, apparently rumors get out of Lothlorien about the Lady of the Wood.

"I heard that it wasn't magic keeping people here. But she is so beautiful that no one wants to lose the sight of her, because to them nothing will ever be fair again." I said, causing the hobbits to look at me and Gimli to scoff. And Rain was shaking her head at me.

Frodo halts in his steps; his mind must be filled with flashes from Galadriel. A little bit of a cheap tactic, very distracting, but it would come in handy for having to communicate with people far away.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks, noticing that Frodo had paused in his movements.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli says, turning back around to find an arrow right in his face.

"So Mister eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox, did you see this coming?" I teased, I think it was exceptional that I could make jokes when having dozens of arrows pointed in my direction, and they were all sharp.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir stated as he approached our group.

Gimli actually growled, like full on animalistic annoyed growl. The bows aimed at us were lowered and we were escorted through the woods, until we reached a platform.

"_Well met, Legolas son of Thranduil_." Haldir greeted Legolas in elvish.

"_Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien._" Legolas replied.

Haldir looked over at Aragorn and recognized him.

"_Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us._" Haldir said as way of greeting Aragorn.

"Haldir." Aragorn responded, bowing his head slightly in recognition of the elf.

"So much for the courtesy of the elves, speak words we can also understand." Gimli growled out at Haldir, he really must hate elves.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days." Haldir explained, the Dwarf tongue was likely unknown to him and the Dwarves weren't a race which dealt with the elves often.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli said and insulting the elves of Lorien.

The translation I think he said something along the lines of I spit upon your grave which is definitely not the best thing to say to the people with pointy arrows, good job Gimli.

"Gimli be polite. Do not expect something of others if you are not able to do the same." Rain said coldly.

_I think Rain got bit of Thorin's cold attitude in her personality. _I thought to myself.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn reprimanded him along with her, giving Gimli a dark look.

"_And what have we here? The Queen Under Mountain Rain Oakenshield. And the Hybrid that was raised in Mirkwood._" Haldir questioned in elvish as he looked over at me and it was funny that I could understand elvish and I think I could speak it as well.

Haldir's eyes moved to Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He stated then looked back at Aragorn. "You can go no further."

Aragorn walks a distance away from us with Haldir and argues heatedly in favor of us continuing on in Lorien. I moved back over to Frodo, who looks depressed still, not only the weight of the Gandalf's death bears down upon him but he carries a torment on his journey. When Frodo takes a seat, I and Rain sat either side of him and wrap my arm around his shoulders. For the comfort I can offer, Frodo leans into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir tells Frodo, his words sincere and reasonable.

As he says this, the good man that he is shows through. I smile up at him with tears in my eyes, happy that he is still the man he truly is at heart right now. But the thought of him fading into madness and greed makes my heart ache, the Ring truly does terrible things. Boromir's eyes meet mine and he gives a soft smile in return to my own.

Frodo looks up suddenly, as Haldir and Aragorn return to the group. The look on Haldir's face is one of supreme annoyance, he is obviously not happy that he will be taking us into Caras Galadhon.

"You will follow me." He says, voice coming out terse.

* * *

Haldir and his group of elves lead us deeper into the woods, in the direction of the great elven city. As we walk, my eyes dance among the trees and plants that grow in Lorien. I can understand why it is called the Golden Wood, everything is so beautiful here. As we walk the beginning of the outline of Caras Galadhon forms in the distance. Light dances from the city and the sight is truly enchanting.

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir announces, his voice holds love for his city.

The architecture of the elves is rather simplistic in its elegance. There is little decoration on the white structures that carefully intertwine with the tree's natural beauty to make a truly splendid sight; my breath catches in my throat as I truly see the beauty and magnificence of the city before me. Delicate light filters through the structures, as though every beam that the elves formed here is radiating its own light. We walk up stairs that twist around the form of a great tree, the ledges that appear on every tree near the city look as though they are leaves made out of light.

When we reach a platform in the palace of the trees, bathed in silver light, Haldir steps to the side and we all look up to what he gazes upon. Walking down the steps toward us are two of the most enchanting figures I have ever seen. Both looking like angels walking directly to us from heaven, the Lord and Lady of the Wood are holding hands as they walk down to meet us.

As they approach a light is emanating from them, which faintly grows dimmer as they walk closer to us and farther from the heavenly stars above. I bow my head reverently as they reach the platform in front of us. When I look back up, I see the Lady Galadriel looking at Frodo. Their eyes meet and there is a sort of warmth and comfort in her eyes that could settle a stampede of elephants.

"The Enemy knows that you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet not the original ten that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" The Lord Celeborn asked us, his voice was rich and lovely. "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

The answer is radiating out from the fellowship in waves of sorrow. Galadriel looking into Aragorn's eyes reads the answer, and there is a sadness in her eyes when she sees this.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel states, her voice sorrowful as her eyes.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas explained, his voice full of the pain of having to state the words. It sounded so final, being said aloud. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli sadly bowed his head, feeling it was his fault that Gandalf had fallen. He had wanted to go into Moria so much, wanted to show the fellowship what he was so proud of, make his own contribution to the Fellowship in ways other than just fighting. Wishing he had been able to offer protection to the group, but instead bringing anguish.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Galadriel spoke to Legolas, then turning to the grieving Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mixed with grief."

Gimli looked up at the Lady as she spoke these words. A small comfort issued from Galadriel to him. Galadriel then turns to Boromir, I can see the starlight shining in her eyes. Boromir meets her expression for a second, but quickly turns away.

"What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn says, my eyes slide over to Aragorn. He is a symbol of hope and to me having come this far is impressive.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel states, but looks at the downcast Boromir. "Yet hope remains, while the company is true."

I know she is speaking about Sam, you don't get much more loyal than this hobbit is to Frodo. She smiles as she looks at him, Sam is able to meet her gaze and keep it.

"And not only that there's still hope for the future." She said and I don't remember her saying that.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel says comfortingly.

At her dismissal we walk away from the Lord and Lady of the Golden wood. When we reach the base of the stairs that we had just recently climbed to meet with the Lord and Lady, we are met by a beautiful female elf. She smiles when she sees us, as soon as we step onto the ground she approaches me.

"I am here to collect you M' Ladies. The Lady thought that you might like a chance to wash up, separately from your male companions." Her voice was soft and sounded like water flowing. I think it's an elf thing, having a lovely voice.

"Oh, thank you." I said with a relieved smile on my face, this meant a bath, fantastic. "I'm Faith, the Hybrid of Mirkwood." She gave a look.

"And I'm Rain Oakenshield, The Queen Under the Mountain." Rain said.

"What is your name?"

"Rin. Now if you will please come with me." She requested, her voice full of compassion and patience.

"See you all later." I called back to the Fellowship with a smile, as I followed Rin away from my friends.

We reached a hallway and she led us to two doors side by side. She smiled and stood before the doors, they were beautifully designed and looked as though the tree had intended these doors to be attached to it.

"You both may bathe in here. A new gowns will be brought to you shortly. When you are finished, tell one of the maids that you need to get back to the fellowship and they will fetch me to lead you back." She said happily.

"Thank you, Rin." I said as I disappeared into one of the rooms.

When we looked at the room that I was standing in, I had to take a deep breath. The room was beautiful, there was a great sunken bath in the floor and it looked big enough to fit several people at one time comfortably. A rack was set next to the bath, and there was more lotions and oils than I could count. I walked over to the rack and began rifling through the rack, finally finding the perfect scent for me. It was vanilla, I had always had a faint scent of vanilla on my skin, probably from my years of using both vanilla body wash and body spray. So now I had the scent of vanilla as my usual scent and the cleansing oil that matched another for my hair would make my scent return fully. Rain and I quickly stripped off my gown, weapons, and undergarments and sunk into the steaming water.

"This is so good isn't Sis?"

"Yeah you're right Rain." I told her. There was moment of silences.

"Hey Rain tell me about Thorin?" I asked her.

"First tell me about Legolas, I know you love him. And I know with The Hobbit movies/book you like Kili, Fili and even Thorin."

"Hey Thorin's yours. And how are Fili and Kili anyway?" I asked.

"Their doing very well. Both married to two beautiful girls. And I risked my butt for those two back in that war." I looked down at the water when she said that. "Hey Sis. Don't look so sad you still that elf Legolas you know."

"Yeah you I know, but I don't know if he loves me." I said.

"Hey he'll come around Sis I'm such of it."

"I suppose you're right Rain, but tell me about Thorin?" I asked.

"Well he was an asshole when we first met. And his company thought I was a guy." I laughed at that.

"Yeah you always did look like guy Sis, but anyway tell me about the adventure that you went on with him and the company. Please Sis?" I begged her.

"Okay Faith, I tell ya but when we get out of the water." She told me.

We rose from the tub and grabbed the towel-like cloth that had been laid out on a nearby chair. Some of the water dripped off my skin and got on the floor, which made me feel a little guilty. After drying off and wrapping my wet hair in the towel, I found the clean clothing that had been left for us. There was even fresh undergarments. After a few long minutes of tying the lacings in the back, which involved leaning against a wall at one point to get the little bit of extra leverage to pull it tight and Rain was laughing at me and she already dress. Then being knot-challenged as I was, seriously I used to tie my shoes once and then leave them tied for weeks because it was complicated, I had to retighten the laces but somehow managed to tie the corset. My dress was much easier, as it didn't have any ties in back and merely had some lacing on the sides to bring the bodice in tight.

The dress was a beautiful blue, with silver sleeves falling open at the elbow. It definitely reminded me of the stars. The dress seemed very suiting to be of Lothlorien origin, as this was a city of lights. I slipped back on my leather boots and walked over to the vanity that was on one side of the room. There was a brush sitting on the counter, and after towel drying my hair, I brushed it out, leaving my hair falling in gentle waves down my back. Then, looking down at the droplets of water that had splattered after my bath, I quickly blotted up the water. I gathered up the dirty clothes that I had shed, and put them on the chair. Looking around the room, I found that it was in rather good condition considering that I had used the room to bath in, then one of the maids came to get us.

"My Ladies I came to take you to your friends."

"Thank you um?" I said.

"Lili my Lady." She said. And we forward her. We walked out of the door of my room into the hallway.

As I walked the sound of singing began, the sole voice of a female elf began the song.

Tears began to fill my eyes once more as I heard the loss and desolation of the elves who had learned that Gandalf was dead and grieved for his passing. We walked into the fellowship camp just in time to hear Sam talking about the lament.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam said as he began to think of what the verse should be to honor the special part of Gandalf shown mainly to the hobbits.

"The finest rockets ever seen, They burst in stars of blue and green, Or after thunder… silver showers… Came raining down like a rain of flowers." Sam tried thinking of the fireworks. "Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He said.

"Guys I'm sure some of you know or heard of Rain." Some of them nodded. Then Legolas came up to us.

"Seras it been awhile has it."

"Yeah it's been sixty years since then, has it cousin." Rain said.

"WAIT A MINUTE HERE SIS!" I yelled at her. "Sixty year! And you should be looking seventy or eighty years! And you guys know each other?"

"Well that surprised me too Sis. It come in to the story that I was with Thorin and the others. And how I know Legolas is well…" Rain said trailing off.

"I had an arrow pointing at her and hers and company's heads when we first short of met. And even back then I didn't know I had a cousin like her."

"Yeah and you said something along the line of, 'Do not think I won't kill you dwarf.' And even though his arrow was pointed at Thorin." She said giggling.

"Well I'm going to bed, you two should catch up with you both not seen each other for a long time." I told them and they nodded their heads to me.

I saw Aragorn moves from his resting place and crosses over to where Boromir is sitting on the ledge of a stone fountain.

I took a seat near the hobbits not wanting to hear the conversation between Boromir and Aragorn, but knowing that I couldn't escape it.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn encouraged.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir's voice sounded, full of despair. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I- I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn says, carefully avoiding calling Gondor his home.

"One day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call the Lords of Gondor have returned." Boromir says.

My eyes water up as soon as the words leave his mouth. Silent tears roll down my face. With a glance upward.

* * *

**Sorry Cliffhanger, but ****please review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Recap**

**I took a seat near the hobbits not wanting to hear the conversation between Boromir and Aragorn, but knowing that I couldn't escape it.**

**"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn encouraged.**

**"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir's voice sounded, full of despair. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I- I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"**

**"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn says, carefully avoiding calling Gondor his home.**

**"One day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call the Lords of Gondor have returned." Boromir says.**

**My eyes water up as soon as the words leave his mouth. Silent tears roll down my face. With a glance upward.**

* * *

The camp is quiet that night and the fellowship lay down to take rest in silence. There is no one keeping watch and my mind takes long to quiet. I keep my eyes shut, trying to force my mind to shut off and sleep to claim me. But there is no rest, I finally grow frustrated and sit up. Frodo has left the camp to go and speak with Lady Galadriel. So I rise from camp and decide that I want to take a walk by the river.

It is only a short walk to the river and the water flowing makes a soothing sound. In the corners of my mind I know that I should return to camp, or go and speak with Galadriel. That I need to find my answers before sleep will come to me. The dress is so lovely, that I strip it off and wade into the river in only my undergarments. The water rushing around me is cold, but soothing at the same time.

"You should not wander into the waters without anyone knowing where you are. You may be lost to the current and everyone would wonder what took you from them." Galadriel's voice spoke inside my head.

I smiled a little when I heard this, I guess she was done talking to Frodo. Deciding that maybe she had a point about the river, I walked back to the shore and shivered a little in the cold night air. My skin was wet, as well as the cloth on my body. But I still dressed in my dress once more, wanting a little more protection from the night air.

"Come to my Mirror." Galadriel's voice said in my head once more.

A pulling sensation led me in the direction of her mirror. It only took a few minutes to walk to the mirror and the way I walked avoided the camp and the probably conscious Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror, Young Faith?" Galadriel asked me, as she fetched fresh water to pour into the pool.

I nodded my head, remembering what Frodo saw in the mirror, but somehow I felt brave enough to look in for myself. Seeing my acceptance, Galadriel poured the silvery water into the pedestal. Then she motioned for me to step up and gaze into the water. I move up and stare into the pool of water.

There is nothing for a moment as the mirror begins to sense that it is needed to be used. Then images begin to flash before my eyes. I see Boromir's death, Gandalf's return, and the end of the war. The images that I know will come flash before my eyes, then it showed me what Rain transforming into something that I couldn't see because it wasn't clear picture but all I could see was glowing green eyes. Then new images move through the water. Legolas travelling to Mirkwood with a she-elf. Her face is not shown, but time passes and Legolas and the she-elf stand, she is garbed in a beautiful white gown, a veil over her face. They share a kiss and then turn to face the people of Mirkwood who gathered for the celebration. Legolas, his elf wife, are standing on the docks ready to head into the west. Legolas' bride drags him to the beach as he complains about her getting her dress wet. But she pulls him into the beautiful waters none the less.

Legolas pulls his wife in and kisses her. Then upon the kiss breaking, the face of the elf is finally revealed. She looks just like me.

I stumble back from the mirror, confusion marring my face. Glancing up at Galadriel, I see her smiling gently.

"You saw." I said hoping that she could explain what exactly was going on.

"I did." She said, her voice sounding soft and lovely as always. "Did you get the answers that you sought?"

"I think so." I said, still a little confused.

"Thanks, Galadriel." I said brightly.

"You are welcome, Young Faith, known as the Shadow here and in Mirkwood. Now go rest, otherwise your friends may wonder what you have been doing all night that made you sleep in." Galadriel said, her tone amused as she spoke.

I nodded my head to her and took my leave, returning to the camp and lying down with a smile on my face. Sleep came incredibly easy after that not before I looked over to Rain.

* * *

The morning before we were going to leave the safety of Lothlorien was filled with preparations, preparations which I could almost guarantee would continue throughout the day. The clothes that the elves of the Golden Wood had so kindly washed for us needed to be re-claimed, the food needed to be prepared, and we had to make sure that nothing was being left behind here. Plus I was getting another bath, which made I was highly excited, as bathes were not common when traveling. Although, since we would be traveling along the river for several days I would at least get the icy bath. Also Rain had to return to Erebor because she told me that this isn't her quest but mine. And she said that she need to return to her Family. And I was crying when she left but she told me to be strong. And told me that she'll tell Thranduil that his son has found a she-elf to marry but she going to leave out that I was also half vampire.

The flurry of activity within the camp continued most of the day, I kept having to force myself to keep working and not get bored and decide to find something else to do, as was what usually happened when I was supposed to be doing something. After the second boot to my head, I was really trying to concentrate on packing everything up.

As the sun was setting and the preparations for our departure aside from packing our sleeping attire and bags into the boats were complete.

When I arrived back most of the fellowship was awake and Sam was, as always, making breakfast. The meal passed quickly, there wasn't a lot of chatter, as everyone was a little nervous about leaving Lothlorien. Gimli looked downright depressed.

Once breakfast was finished, we all gathered our packs and began walking to the part of the river that we would be departing from. When we reached the spot where the boats waited on the edge of the bank.

We loaded our packs into the boat that lay directly behind us. I wasn't exactly sure how the seating arrangement was going to work out. But right now I wasn't too very worried about it. Instead I was just focusing on getting my pack in the boat and calming my nerves enough that I didn't make myself sick. We had a few more days before anything bad happened. As I was focusing on getting everything arranged in the boat, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn arrived.

Elves approach the line of the nine of us, fastening cloaks around our necks. I held as still as possible, not wanting to cause any trouble for the elf who was fastening the cloak about me.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Lord Celeborn announced.

Galadriel approaches the first of our line, an elf behind her holding a bow in his arms.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Once Galadriel had announced the gift for Legolas, the elf who held the bow presented it to him.

Legolas looked like a kid on Christmas who just got the toy that he wanted most. Galadriel moved on in front of Merry and Pippin.

"These are daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She reassured him as he looked up at her fearfully when he had been given his dagger.

Both Merry and Pippin grasped their daggers and smiled back up at Lady Galadriel. She moved on to stand before Sam.

"And for you Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." She told him, as the rope was presented to him.

Sam smiled politely and nodded his head at the gift, making sure to keep his manners.

"Thank you, my lady." He told her, then glancing over at Merry and Pippin who held the daggers they had received from Galadriel. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled warmly down at him, amused at what he asked. She then moved on in front of Gimli, who looked down at the ground when she stood before him.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He grunts still looking at the ground. But changes his mind and looks up at Galadriel. "Except to look upon the Lady of Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

I barely contained the awww that wanted to escape when he said this, it was so obvious that he had fallen for the elven lady that he had called an evil sorceress when we had entered the woods. I smiled at his reactions, it was so sweet that he had fallen in love with her. He turned around and began to walk away, but quickly changed his mind. Turning back to look up at Galadriel to make his request.

"Actually, there is one thing- agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." He said, Galadriel shook her head and leaned down so that Gimli might make his secret request.

When she had listened to his request a lovely smile crossed her face. She looked down fondly at the dwarf who looked quite abashed. She nodded her head in assurance that she would give him the gift that he had requested. She then moved away from the red Gimli, to stand before Aragorn and smile at him. Her hand went to his chest, laying upon the Evenstar pendant, his gift from Arwen.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear._For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar…will diminish._" Galadriel told him, she smiled gently at him. His face showing sadness at her words.

"_I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people… I would have her… take the ship to Valinor_."

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin." She told him.

"_Farewell. There is much you have yet to do._" She told him.

"_We shall not meet again, Elessar._" She concludes.

Galadriel moves away from Aragorn and moved before me.

"For you, Faith, a twined swords made of your Father's fangs. So that you may be forever protected as you will embrace of your Father and Mother wills and embrace what you are." Galadriel explained, she was presented with beautiful pure white swords, that looked like fangs of a Vampire (But bigger than a normal vampire fangs).

"I will and thank you, Lady Galadriel." I said, nodding my head as I took the twined sword.

"Do not fear. You are brave. Follow your instincts. And don't let the past of your sister cloud your mind either." She told me, then moved on to speak with Frodo.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She said as she handed him the small vial that held the light of the star.

Frodo nodded his head at Galadriel in thanks. Then she backed away, leaving us to load into our boats. We were given four boats, dividing up so that I would ride in one boat, with Gimli and Legolas in another, Aragorn would ride with Frodo and Sam, and Boromir rode with Pippin and Merry.

We pushed the boats into the water, waving goodbye to the elves who stood on the shore to watch us go. Strangely enough, Galadriel had already left the group who bade us farewell. As we pushed off, I saw Galadriel standing among the trees her hand raised in a sign of parting. I smiled and nodded my head to her. The voyage continued in silence for a short time, until Gimli broke the silence, tears in his eyes as he reflected upon his meeting Galadriel.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." He stated, his voice carrying over to the other boats as we were all rather close together.

"What was her gift?" I asked Gimli.

"I asked for one hair from her golden head." He paused for a moment, then continued with a watery smile on his face. "She gave me three."

Legolas smiled at him as he paddled our boat. I made a quiet 'awww' sound as I heard what Gimli had gotten, it was just so sweet.

We were pulling the boats onto the shore, I was rather agitated with the boredom and the fact that not only my arms, but my ass was sore, from the day long ride in the boats.

I sat down by a tree with Frodo. He leaned against me and relaxed for a little while, I had noticed that he hadn't eaten any dinner, which definitely wasn't the best sign.

Most of the rest of the fellowship settled down to sleep, leaving Aragorn and Boromir on watch. Sam was still clearing up from dinner, he kept a little on a plate next to him, ready to offer to Frodo. I combed my fingers through Frodo's hair absent-mindedly as I listened to the conversation between Boromir and Aragorn.

"Gollum." Aragorn stated, clarifying what it was Boromir was staring at. "He has tracked us since Moria."

I heard the voice of Gollum croaking out his own name. I suppose it was because of the ring that he had forgotten his true name, and simply accepted the noise that he coughed out to be his title.

"I had hoped that we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn stated mournfully, upset that we still had our follower.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir declared, voicing his concerns to our current leader.

I could feel Frodo shift to look over at them, glancing down I saw how nervous this was making him, which was to be understood. Should the enemy know of our mission to destroy the ring and where we currently were, our lives would be shortened considerably.

Sam moved over to us, the plate of food in his hand that he had saved for Frodo. He looked hesitant and saddened when he approached.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam requested, proffering the plate to Frodo.

"No, Sam." Frodo replied shaking his head. I grew nervous at this, he should be eating, needing to keep his strength.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo…" Sam continued on with his worrying only to be cut off.

"I'm all right." It came out rather sharply, a frown settled on my face at hearing this.

"But you're not. I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." Sam told him distressing.

There was a moment of hesitation in Frodo, he wanted to let Sam help him, to do what Gandalf wanted. But it didn't seem that it was likely to happen.

"You can't help me, Sam… Not this time… Get some sleep." Frodo told him, he sounded depressed that he was so alone.

Sam walked away dejectedly, moving to his bedroll and curling up. Soon he would be asleep, sadness seeping into his heart that he couldn't help his friend.

"Minis Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir tried persuading Aragorn once again.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said pessimistically, I mean just because it is true doesn't mean that he should be so frank.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn began to turn to walk away, but Boromir wasn't having that. "You are afraid. All your life, you have hidden in the shadows."

Frodo looked over at the two, distress seeping out from him, revealing his inner turmoil to all those around him. Though I guess lucky for him, I was really the only one around him.

"Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir told him, finally releasing his arm so that Aragorn could walk away.

"I will not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn snaps at Boromir, having abruptly turned back around to face the Captain of Gondor.

Aragorn walked off, leaving Boromir sitting on the rocks, overlooking the water for a few more minutes. He must have planned on keeping watch from there, as he didn't move at all. So instead I looked down at Frodo.

"You need to eat, Frodo." I told him, sounding like his mother more than just a companion.

"I'm fine, Faith." He told me.

"No, you're not. But that isn't what is important right now. You need to keep up your strength. Eat the food." I told him sternly.

He looked back up at me to continue to argue, but noticing the stern expression on my face he gave up trying to fight and began munching on the food that Sam had prepared for him.

"You should listen to Sam. He is simply trying to take care of you." I informed him.

"I shouldn't be troubling Sam. He has to worry about making meals for everyone and is worried enough about whether we are going to survive this. He doesn't need to be worried over me as well." Frodo said, most likely thinking along the lines of having to complete the trip alone.

"Frodo, the time will come when we all have to face the future on our own. But it is not that time. Do not forsake your friends. Sam cares about you, and pushing him away will only make him worry more."

He nodded his head, continuing to eat the somewhat warm food, as it had lost some of the heat from waiting to be eaten for so long.

"You need to take care of yourself, Frodo. The ring will take its toll on you mentally, don't let it exact a physical punishment as well. Lack of sleep and food changes people, makes them more like Gollum." My mind began traveling back to the image of the emaciated creature we had spotted in Moria, a mere shadow of the person he was before being consumed by the ring.

"You should take care of yourself as well." He told me, not wanting to cause more pain than absolutely necessary. "I know Frodo, but please eat something".

"I'm fine, Faith." He told me, reciting his old argument. Apparently, he had taken offense to being taken care of.

"No, Frodo, you're not. When was the last time that you slept through the entire night? That you felt whole and alive?" I asked him.

He looked down instead of answering me, but this gave me the answer anyway. He was losing some of the happiness that he should have, because of the ring which would eventually consume all joy and memory.

"You aren't fine, Frodo. So for now, let me take care of you." I told him.

About this point he had finished his plate, which made me feel a little better. As long as he was eating more than once a day he would be strong. Now I just needed him to get some rest.

"All right, now to get some rest." I told him, taking the plate from his hands and setting it down on the other side of me.

"Faith, I can't sleep." He told me.

"What would make you sleep?" I asked him, trying to find the best way to let him get the rest he needed.

"I don't know. Before this journey I never had trouble sleeping." He admitted.

"Shall I sing you to sleep?"

He nodded his head, then grabbed the blanket that went with the bedroll we were currently sitting on. He pulled the blanket up and covered himself, I shifted so that my arm was around him and he could fall asleep lying against me.

"Any requests?" I asked.

"Not that I can think of."

I nodded my head, thinking for a moment. Undoubtedly it would take more than one song to sing him to sleep.

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass_

_Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say "We have come now to the end"  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West_

Glancing down I noticed that although Frodo's eyes were closed, he was still awake. As his breathing was not yet the deep even rhythm that came with sleep. I frowned, contemplating what to sing to him next. The only thing that came to mind was a song that I and Rain singed when we where growing up.

_I can't see, cause it's burning deep inside.  
Like gasoline on fire running wild.  
No more fear, Cause I'm getting closer now.  
So unreal but I like it anyhow_

_I go faster, and faster and faster and faster  
and faster and faster and faster_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_I can feel that you've mesmerized my heart._  
_I feel so free._  
_I'm alive, I'm breaking out._  
_I won't give in, cause I'm pound of all my scars._  
_And I can see I've been wasting too much time._

_I go faster, and faster and faster and faster  
and faster and faster and faster_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies.  
And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right.  
And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love.  
And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_A fairytale of lies._

Glancing down one more time, I saw that during the song Frodo's breath had deepened and he now rested peacefully. I smiled to myself, until I realized that I couldn't move. At least not without waking Frodo back up.

"Hey Lass, where did you hear that song? Because Lady Oakenshield always sing that one song. And she said it reminded her of her home and her sister, which is you." I looked over to see Gimli who asked me.

"Yeah we always sing that song when we where young back at our homeland." I said to Gimli.

"Lass you go to sleep, it looks like you need it." Gimli told me and I nodded. So I shut my eyes, ignoring that I wasn't in the most comfortable position and still in my travelling clothes, pressing myself to find rest. It took a little while, but soon I managed to find the sanctuary of sleep.

* * *

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Final)

**Chapter 7 (Final Part of the Fellowship of the Ring)**

**Recap**

**Glancing down one more time, I saw that during the song Frodo's breath had deepened and he now rested peacefully. I smiled to myself, until I realized that I couldn't move. At least not without waking Frodo back up.**

**"Hey Lass, where did you hear that song? Because Rain Oakenshield always sing that one song. And she said it reminded her of her home and her sister, which is you." I looked over to see Gimli who asked me.**

**"Yeah we always sing that song when we where young back at our homeland." I said to Gimli.**

**"Lass you go to sleep, it looks like you need it." Gimli told me and I nodded. So I shut my eyes, ignoring that I wasn't in the most comfortable position and still in my travelling clothes, pressing myself to find rest. It took a little while, but soon I managed to find the sanctuary of sleep.**

* * *

Morning came all too soon, removing the last tendrils of safety from us. Soon it would be time to move out, to continue on the journey to the most hellish place in Middle Earth. My nose was filled with the scent of cooking sausages, however, as much as I wanted to tuck into breakfast right now, but I also need human blood or animal blood. I got up and walked away from camp.

"And where think you're off too?" I turned to see Aragorn

"I was going 'hunting' for my vampire half; I need animal or human blood to survive as well as what Sam makes" I said and walked of again.

I could smell a deer and I think a mountain loin and it was after the deer. And I waited for it to attack. Soon it pounces and pounces at it and sinking my teeth into it, the mountain loin struggled a lot, but it calmed down and slowly died.

When I got back the boats were loaded quickly back up with the supplies that we had pulled out last night, and then pushed into the water.

_This going to be an incredibly boring day of traveling by boat once again_, I thought to myself as we pushed off and began our day.

* * *

After paddling for most of the day the group finally came upon The Argonath, colossal statues of men built into the sides of the mountains.

"Wow," I gasp was mostly unheard and it was the most coolest thing I've ever seen. With everyone in awe the boats passed between the two statues where the river flowed into a massive lake, the Falls of Rauros beyond that. Finally the boats pulled up onto the Western Shore and after pulling the boats up beyond the tide line everyone unpacked while Gimli started a fire so that they could have a late lunch. When the food was finished everyone occupied themselves, Merry went off for firewood, Legolas and me stood guard watching the trees intently, Sam sitting in the corner of some old ruins tapping his fingers on his sword, Gimli and Pippin sitting next to the fire, Aragorn pulling some last minute items out of the boat to pack. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats then continue on foot; we approach Mordor from the North,"

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks," Gimli spoke to Aragorn, who patiently waited for the Dwarf to finish speaking.

"And after that, it gets even better!" The Dwarf exclaimed sarcastically, I've obviously having had some impact on the group with her foreign manner of speaking. Pippin meanwhile was growing more and more concerned as Gimli talked of the perils they would have to face.

"Festering, sticking marshland as far as the eye can see,"

"That is our road," Aragorn said at last to which had Pippin looking, for lack of better words, apprehensive and distraught.

"I suggest you take some rest to recover your strength Master Dwarf,"

"Recover my-!" Gimli just grumbled unhappily. Legolas walked over to Aragorn to tell him something when Merry returned, Merry dumped their piles of wood, Gimli still grumbling about how he didn't need to recover strength at all. After a moment of looking around Merry turned to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. To be honest, I didn't know that two words could be so painful to hear, could hold so much weight.

This caused everyone to begin searching about the campsite for a sign of Frodo, but there was none to be found. Just as the only trace of Boromir, was his pack and round shield.

"Everyone fan out, we need to find him. Boromir as well." Aragorn stated, slightly panicked.

Sam moved to grab his sword, but Aragorn quickly stopped him.

"Wait here, Sam. In case he comes back."

Sam reluctantly nodded his head, obviously unhappy with the instruction. He relented to it though, releasing his grip on his sword and setting it back down, in the sheath on his pack. As I moved by him, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn took over lead as he apparently found a good trail and I followed silently, the invisible trail leading them to some old ruins. Aragorn followed some invisible trail to the left while I went to inspect the ruins.

The sound of someone falling followed by a cry made me look up, just as Frodo crashed into me, knocking them both to the ground.

"…found him," I groaned weakly as Frodo lay puffing on top of me before slowly sitting up and looking around, then back down at me.

"Sorry," He muttered before clambered off and away from me, just as she was about to ask what was wrong Aragorn appeared.

"Frodo?" The Hobbit looked up with fearful eyes before shifting back a little more.

"It has taken Boromir," He managed.

"Where is the Ring Frodo?" I asked as me and Aragorn moving forward, obviously scaring the Hobbit who cried for him to stay away as he scrambled to his feet and retreating to the ruins for protection.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried following, confused by the Hobbit's behavior.

"We swore to protect you," He reasoned from a distance as I slowly walked to where he stood.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" Frodo asked before holding out the golden Ring.

"Would either of you destroy it?" as Aragorn slowly walked forward towards Frodo's open hand. I silently trailed behind, keeping my eyes fixed on Frodo rather than the Ring, but the Ring called out to me and my eyes changed, "Faith… Faith… Hybrid" it called. Frodo's blue eyes held fear as Aragorn and me kneeled before him, his larger tanned hand curling around Frodo's pale one to hide the Ring from view.

"We've would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," Aragorn said, his voice thick with emotion as he pushed Frodo's hand to his chest before letting go.

"I know…look after the others, especially Sam, he will not understand," Then I knew.

Frodo was leaving.

"S-sword!" I stuttered pointing at the pale blue light shining out of the sheath of Sting, Frodo's sword that indicated when Orcs were near. And I draw my Twined blades.

"Go Frodo! Run!" Aragorn cried standing and drawing his blade.

"RUN!" He bellowed and Frodo started to run. The roar of Uruk-hai and the thunder of their footsteps was soon followed by the sound of metal on metal. Somewhere in the crowed of Uruk-hai I heard a voice crying out, it was course and sent chills up my spine.

"FIND THE HALFLING! GET THE HALF-BREED! FIND THE HALFLING!"

"Aragorn, Faith go!" Legolas cried to Aragorn and me who ran off and I Sprouted out my wings and went straight to where Merry, Pippin and Boromir was.

I saw Pippin and Merry were throwing rocks, their aim surprisingly accurate. And I landed near them. My swords slashed through any that got near here as Boromir blew into his horn whenever he did not have to use both hands for his sword. I had just finished off another Uruk-hai when I looked up to see a bunch of Uruk-hai group up and go in a different direction, sideways along the hill instead of directly at them.

The Hobbits and Boromir had increased their pace as well, the man moving quicker, Merry and Pippin throwing themselves onto an Uruk-hai and pulling it to the ground before stabbing through its chest. But it was useless, there were just too many. Boromir told Merry and Pippin to run; I simply moved further to the right to take on another as Boromir held them off. Merry and Pippin didn't go far, simply to the next batch of rocks and started hurling them again. I was turning to take on another when I noticed up the far back a particularly large Uruk-hai aiming for Boromir. I turned, her voice clogging up her throat as she ran for him, but I was too late. The man turned slightly and I saw the arrow sticking out just above where Boromir's heart would be. For a brief moment he went to his knees, before swing his sword and getting back up again, a feat which had I standing still for a few seconds. It was enough time for another arrow to find its way to Boromir's body. This one just above his left hip. Everything slowed down as I walked forward stiffly, willing her body to move faster and save him, but it would not and instead tears were blurring my vision, choking me and tripping as I tried desperately to walk faster.

Boromir had fallen to his knees again and was puffing as he looked at the three of them. With my mind I tried to tell him to be still, to stop moving and let me protect him. The thoughts did not reach the man as he again yelled out and swung his sword. The movements were slack now and he only held his sword in one hand loosely as he blocked and struck the enemy. With another yell and a two handed swing he took out another Uruk-hai, this last one managing to slice his horn in half.

Suddenly there was a high pitched sound in the air and with a start I realized it was me as a third arrow hit Boromir in his left side. I pushed on and finally moved, though everything had slowed down as Boromir fell to his knees gasping. My twined swords lay forgotten as she ran hard, trying to reach him before the monsters, the _murderers _did. Faintly I heard Pippin and Merry give battle cries as they ran at the Uruk-hai, quickly over powered though, hoisted up and carried away like leaves on the wind. I didn't stop though, I punched and kicked my way through doing everything I could to reach Boromir as was dying.

"Boromir! Boromir!" I called desperately as something pushed me to the ground, with a swift kick to the face of it as I crawled onwards barely a meter from him when the same creature grabbed my leg and started dragging me back.

The Uruk-hai dragging at me away and hit me over the head and I fell limply into the leaf litter. Only half conscious of my was pulled up off the ground and hoisted onto its shoulder as I was carried off. Never to see the man with grey eyes from Gondor again.

"Boro…mir…,"

Everything faded out.

Third Person

"They took them. They took the little ones and Faith." Boromir told Aragorn, despair in his voice.

"Be still." Aragorn told him, trying to think of how he could still be healed. Him exerting what little energy he had left trying to tell Aragorn that the fate of their companions now were in the cruel hands of bloodthirsty Uruks wasn't going to save him.

"Frodo? Where is Frodo?" he asked desperately.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from Frodo." He admitted, which was what Aragorn had thought may have happened, why Frodo was so afraid he would take the ring from him.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn comforted.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

Even though he had tried to take the ring from Frodo, taking three arrows to the chest and still fighting to protect his friends ensured that he had kept his honor. Aragorn moved to pull the arrows from his chest, so that maybe he could treat his wounds.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail." Aragorn reassured.

"Our people? Our people." He sounded almost cheered that I was accepting him, even when he was in this state.

Boromir reached for his sword, Aragorn moved the hilt into his hand, helping to place the sword against his chest. He had a look of resignation and determination on his face.

"I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King."

Tears welled in Aragorn eyes as he spoke. For all his faults, Boromir was a good man, who only wanted what was best for his people. With one last deep breath, Boromir faced the next world, leaving behind the quest and all its troubles in this one. Aragorn raised his hand to his forehead and then to his lips as a sign of respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn murmured, bending down and placing a brotherly kiss upon his brow.

Aragorn rise from my place, realizing that both Legolas and Gimli had arrived and looked upon the lifeless body of their fallen companion. He is pale and the contrast between the black arrows sticking from his body is horrific.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn stated, looking down at Gondor's fallen warrior, its favored son.

Tears have cascaded down Aragorn's cheeks, taking the few moments that he can to grieve for the loss. It will be the last moments of grief before they must continue their journey. They collect the fallen body of their companion, as well as the weapons that we had shed during the fight. The dual blades that had been given to Faith by Lady Galadriel glimmer in the pale light streaming through the trees. Legolas picks them up and fastens them about his waist, tears in his eyes as he does so. The broken horn of Gondor, which was cloven in two during the fight, is collected along with Boromir's lifeless body.

There can be no burial here, nor any pyre offered to Boromir. Instead, they lay him in one of the boats given to them by the elves of Lothlorien. His sword is firmly within his cold grasp, the broken horn lying at his side, and his round shield, which had been abandoned at the remnants of an incomplete campsite, placed above his head. They walk the boat out into the water, sending it down with the flow of the water over the falls.

As it disappears from sight, Legolas grabs the next boat, the one containing a few of Faith's things still, and begins moving it into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He says, during their funeral preparations we had seen them across the lake.

Aragorn remain still, watching where the boat of their fallen companion disappeared, his bracers now worn about Aragorn wrists in remembrance of him and in recognition of their city.

"You mean not to follow them?" he questions, confused but there is a hint of relief that just maybe they will be saving Faith and the others from the Uruk-hai.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli mournfully announced.

Aragorn moved over to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and looking between the two of them.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon our friends to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Aragorn told them, then with a smirk. "Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli declares, happy at the idea of revenge, though still hating the reason why they must now extract it.

The hobbits could have been taken for many reasons, including the master of the Uruk-hai believing that they may carry the ring. But the idea that they took Faith was most odd, especially considering how cruel they could be. Faith would be lucky to escape this encounter alive, they almost assuredly would not return unscathed. As Aragorn glanced over at Legolas, he could see him beginning to fall apart, and Aragorn could tell Legolas was in love with Faith.

Now her being taken by the Uruk-hai, and what they were likely to do to her, was not going to be good for his mental state.

They took little to nothing as they ran off into the forest, following the footsteps of the captors of their friends. Hoping, that just maybe we could save them from death and torment. And even if Faith had her weapons she could kill all of the Uruk-hai and bring Merry and Pippin back to their friends.

End of the Fellowship of the Ring

* * *

**That's it for the Fellowship of the Ring. Also I'll do the Two Towers part after the new year. And can't wait for Desolation of Smaug to come to Australia.**

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**

**And have a Merry Christmas to you all.**


	8. AN

A/N

The next part of Dreaming in Middle-Earth is now up


End file.
